Well did not see that coming!
by crazycherry459
Summary: In a fight with Sasuke, Sakura was on a very thin line of fate, and with a bright light, Sakura is thrown in to a new world.
1. Chapter 1

CharaXnaruto story

Title: Reborn

Summary: In a fight with Sasuke, Sakura was on a very thin line of fate, and with a bright light, Sakura is thrown in to a new world.

Chapter 1

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said looking at the boy, no man that she had once loved in her life.

"..Sakura." Sasuke said with no expression what so ever on his face.

Sakura closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears that wanted to fall down her face.

No, she was not crying because she was looking at her first love. No, she wanting to cry because of what she was about to do, but it was the only way she could save them! Her family! The ones that had over the last couple of years, becoming very close to her.

Naruto! The brother she loved and never had. She had grown close to Naruto over the years.

(A/N: don't get me wrong I do like narusaku, but in this story it's only brother/sister love for them.)

Kakashi! The man that was once her teacher, and was now her father figure. Her real father was killed on her 14th birthday. And kakashi had over the years filled in the spot.

Tsunade! The fifth Hokage, but mostly a second mother. Tsunade had filled the spot. Sakura had not really had a mother in her life; she had died when sakura was but only 2.

(A/N: Wow! This is making me sad.)

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata! They had become close, sisters almost.

The rest of rookie 9 and team guy had also become a part of her family.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura opened her eyes then sending a glare at Sasuke.

"I'm taking you back sasuke!" Sakura said with a strong voice getting into a fighting stance.

"Hn. Is that so, and what if I kill you first." Sasuke said while looking at Sakura.

"Then I'll take you down with me!" Sakura said giving Sasuke a smirk, before pulling out a Kunai.

"Hn." Sasuke said before pulling out his katana and charging at Sakura.

(A/N: I'm sorry I'm not going to do a fighting scene because I'm going to have to look at some more before writing them! Sorry! And I suck at them!)

The fight had lasted for many hours. Sakura only had a little Chakra left, but so did Sasuke.

'One shot is all I need.' Sakura thought while sending chakra to her right hand.

While Sakura was sending chakra to her fist, Sasuke started making the hand signs for Chidori.

(A/N: While reading this y'all should listen to 'Save me by Eddie rath!' you don't have to it's just an idea!)

They both just stood there starring at each other, both knowing that one would not make it out alive or both.

For minutes no one moved, and the only sound that was being made was the flowing of sakura's chakra and the crackling of Sasuke's chidori.

And as if time started moving, both took off running toward each other.

As each were inches away from each other, Sakura pulled back her fist hoping to aim for sasuke's heart?

"SAKURA!"

'Huh?'

Sakura had missed her mark, which led to sasuke's arm breaking instead.

At that same moment, Sakura felt pain go through her whole body feeling as if she was burning on the inside.

Looking up, Sakura saw sasuke's black colored eyes, before falling to the ground feeling num all over.

"SAKURA!"

'It sounds like Naruto... Maybe I was wrong... Maybe I'm not as strong as I thought I was.' Sakura thought as her vision started to blur.

('Onee-chan, it is not your time to die!')

'That voice?'

('Time for a new start onee-chan!')

Hearing those last words, a bright ray of light was the last thing Sakura saw before darkness took over.

* * *

End

crazy: (pops out of know were!) hello! (grins) :D

crazy: As you can see I have started a cross over! Yay!

crazy: The other people will not come in till the second or third chapter. Sorry! This story is for Sakumult! I hope you like it. If you don't l will start all over till I get it right! Oh and sorry if there is mistakes. And i would like to thank the people who told me about a little mistake. So thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chara ch 2

Title: remembering

I dont own Naruto or Shugo chara! But I do own Erika because she my oc! so HA!

I like to thank all the people that have read and reviewed! Oh there is a poll on my page for who you want Sakura to be with!

Sakura could slowly feel her self waking up, but only to go in and out of sleep. Each time she went back to sleep a image of a sky blue headed girl with one green eye and one blue eye would pop into her dreams. But the time she did wake (only for a minuet or so) her eye leds were to heave to open and her scenes dull so she thought about the said girl. Having not dreamed about her in a long time.

Flash back/dream

"Onee-chan Onee-chan come on I want to show you something!" Yelled a girl with shy blue hair and two different colored eyes, as she tried to get get her light pink headed twin sister two move fast.

( There's a pic of Erika on my deviantart account. Just go to my bio.)

" I'm coming Erika I'm coming." Spoke the pink haired and green eyed child, as she watched her younger sister in front of her. Wondering why the girl had wake her up so early.

"Well move faster Sakura! And I thought I was the lazy one here!" Erika said with an annoyed look on her face as she stop so her older twin could catch up with her.

After about 5 minutes of walking Erika stopped in her tracks and turned to sakura only to get a strange look from her.

"What!?" Sakura asked with confused voice.

"You got to close your eyes!" Erika said giving Sakura a lazy grin.

Sakura only raised one of her pink eye brows, before sighing and doing what her little sister asked.

After Sakura had closed her eyes she felt a hand her size grab her hand and started dragging her to who knows where.

It had only been a minute since Sakura was drag, and was about to ask where they were going but erika beat her to it.

"Ok! You can look now!" Hearing the excitement in Erika's voice only add on to Sakura's wonder.

Once Sakura had opened her eyes, she was completely shocked by what her sister had showed her. Thinking it was one of the most beautiful sites she had ever seen.

They were both looking a huge field of white and dark pink Erica flowers and cherry blossom trees. Everywhere you looked there would be a cherry blossom tree with erica flowers under them there was even some cherry petals that had fallen and landed on the white erica flowers.

"W-Where did you find this?!" Sakura said still shocked and awed at how beautiful it was.

"Well I was just walking one day when I came across it. Just like you I thought it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever scene. It's funny really but it's cool to because birth flowers have are name. Well Erica is spelled with a c instead of a k but I think it still counts!" Erika said giving Sakura a huge smile!

Sakura could not help but smile back at her twin sister before saying,

"Thank you imouto (little sister)!"

**End of dream/flash back**

Sakura was so deep in thought that she did not notice another person come into the room.

"I see your final up Onee-chan!"

End

**crazy: ok You may be thinking why I choose Erica flowers for a girl with blue hair and miss matched eyes. I chose the flower because i think it needs more love. Also if you look up what Erika mean, I thought it really cool because theres all types of meanings. Like Erika means ' ruler of all things'. Well many of the meanings end in ruler. So I also look up Erika as a flower but got erica instead so I just went with it. And I also saw that Erika has been use as Japanese name, so I went for it. And again I would like to think the people for my last mistakes on my last chapter hehe. And thanks for the reviews,**

**The Daughter of Deaths**

**SxH **

**And people I don't know names of!**

**Plz review! If you do you get a cookie or ... Pie! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chara 3**

"I see your final up Onee-chan!"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when hearing the voice she had not heard in many years. Causing Sakura to sit up at a fast past but only to get dizzy.

"Ha! Onee-chan you should know better then to get up so quickly!"

Looking up Sakura was now look at a split image of her self but instead of short cherry blossom hair and emerald eyes, she was looking at long loosely brided shy blue hair, with one blue eye and the other emerald.

"Hehe! Yo sis!" The sky hair girl said with a huge grin on her face while making a peace sigh.

Sakura's eyes only grew bigger, still shocked to see her twin sister who had went missing many years ago.

"E-Erika!?" Sakura spoke wondering if this was really her sister or another dream.

"Yep!" Seeing how her older sister was reacting on made her grin grow bigger.

Not knowing what to do, Sakura did the first thing that came to her mind. With speed of a ninja which she was (AN: That was so stupid! -_-') she bodyslamed Erika in to a hug, which only caused her to fall to the floor bringing Sakura down with her.

"Man Sakura if you wanted a hug that bad I would have just came over there to you. Know need for body slams here." Erika said while chuckling before hugging her sister back.

Pulling back from there body slam/hug there was a moment of silents before Sakura started asking a million questions.

"Where have you been? Why did you go missing? Where am I at? How did I get her? I thought I was died?"

And Sakura just keep going... and going... till Erika... final bitched slapped her!

**(AN: XD)**

"..." O.o

"..." (Grins and giggles) :D

"... WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DID YOU SLAP ME!?"

"You wouldn't stop talking!" Erika said with her grin still on her face.

Sakura just glared at the grinning blue haired girl wondering if she should birch slap her back or to just keep glaring at her until she shakes with fear.

"Anyway to answer your question. Yes, you were about to die but I brought you here. - " Erika was then interrupted by Sakura.

"But where - " But Erika cut her off with " You should practice the art of 'shutn' up! Your a ninja for cookies sake! Would you just listen and be quit for the next five minutes, or do I need to go get some duck tape and get you to shut up." After what Erika said she could not help but put a bigger grin on her face at the evil thought.

**(AN: Damn don't her face hurt!) **

"(Sigh) Fine!"

"Good! Now as I was saying, yes you were about to die but it was not your time yet. But with my chakra that I have been saving up, which was alot by the way, I saved your life."

"But but... What about Naruto and the others?!" Sakura said while looking like she was about to cry.

Putting a hand on her older twin to show her 'not to worry'

while giving her a gentle smile.

"They well be fine Sakura! Trust me, have I ever been wrong!?" Erika said giving her a smirk already knowing the answer to the question.

"...No."

"Good! Oh and there's one more thing I have to till you!?" Erika said while rubbing the back of her head.

"What?!" Sakura said with narrower eyes not liking were this was going. And the fact that Naruto did it when he had some what of bad news or when he was in trouble.

"Weellll... How should I say this... We're not in the ninja world anymore. We're in another dimension!" Erika final said looking everywhere but at her sister.

"...WHAT!"

End

**crazy: ok I know I said before that the others would have came in by now. Sorry! But they are coming in the next one. Well only two of them but still two is better then none. And im sorry this is a really bad chapter/story! **


End file.
